Eclipse Towers
Eclipse Towers is a residential skyscraper in Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. It is located on South Mo Milton Drive in West Vinewood, Los Santos. Description It is a 27-story (89 meters) white building based on the Sierra Towers, a high-rise condominium building in West Hollywood, California. The exterior of the building has been updated since the launch of Grand Theft Auto V on PlayStation 4 and Xbox One. Events in GTA V The parachute jump Aim for the Fairway requires the player to jump from the top of the building and land at the Los Santos Golf Club. GTA Online In GTA Online, the apartments 3, 5, 9, 31 and 40 as well as the penthouse suites 1, 2 and 3 are available for purchase through Dynasty8realestate.com. The apartment 3 was later included on the High Life Update, with a different interior. After the Heists update, the Garage and Apartment entrance were both re-designed for PlayStation 4 and Xbox One players. * Apartment 3, $500,000 - "Part of the High Life Update. Perfectly proportioned, beautifully presented lateral living opportunity on exquisite Eclipse Blvd. This apartment is as unique as the new cheekbones your surgeon just gave you... by that we mean you'll see them all over town. Includes a 10-car garage." * Apartment 5, $382,000 - "Upper class living at middle class prices! Are you a single-digit millionaire who wants to live like a double-digit millionaire? You'll never find a better deal on a luxury condo in Rockford Hills than this again. Act now, it won't last. Includes a 10-car garage." * Apartment 9, $373,000 - "A massive furnished luxury triplex at this price? You've gotta love a bargain like this! Snap it up now before President Lawton loses the next election and they tax the hell out of you. Includes a 10-car garage." * Apartment 31, $400,000 - "This luxury triplex is move-in ready! The previous owner was so rich he just left all his furniture. Just bring yourself and be ready for lots of new superficial friends when people find out you live on Eclipse Boulevard in Rockford Hills. Includes 10 parking spaces." * Apartment 40, $391,000 - "Eclipse Towers on Eclipse Boulevard... This is the best address in Rockford Hills! Stand at your floor-to-ceiling windows, take in the spectacular panoramic views, pour yourself a drink and toast how amazing your life is while you look down on everybody else. Includes a 10-car garage." * Penthouse Suite 1, $985,000 '-' ''"Is the 1% starting to feel a little crowded? Are you tired of single-digit millionaires cluttering up your elevator and groping your bellboy? Do you need a new way of expressing your bottomless contempt for your fellow man? Look no further: this lavish penthouse suite is at the best address in town is expensive enough to keep the riff raff at bay until at least the next federal bailout. Access to our same-day redecorating service included as standard. Part of Executives and Criminals."'' * 'Penthouse Suite 2, $905,000 '- "Penthouse living isn't just about mindless luxury. It's about knowing that when you flush a dump you're literally crapping through every single one of the $500k hovels beneath you - and that's something that only money can buy. Access to our same-day redecorating service included as standard. Part of Executives and Criminals." * 'Penthouse Suite 3, $1,100,000 '- "Let's face it: we had you at the pricetag. The fact that this happens to be one of the most decadent living spaces for hundreds of miles doesn't really matter. Just like it's new owner, something this expensive doesn't need to be "nice" or useful". You're a perfect match. What are you waiting for? Access to our same-day redecorating service included as standard. Part of Executives and Criminals." Gallery EclipseTowersDay-GTAV.png|Eclipse Towers during daytime hours. EclipseTowersNight-GTAV.png|Eclipse Towers during nighttime hours. new_ec_tower_heists.jpg|Eclipse Towers entrance on Next Gen Consoles and PC. new_ec_garage_heists.jpg|Eclipse Towers Garage entrance on Next Gen Consoles and PC. Eclipse_Towers_Entrance.jpg|Eclipse Towers entrance on PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360. Eclipse_Towers_Garage.jpg|Eclipse Towers garage entrance on PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360. Eclipse_Tower_roof.jpg|Eclipse Towers rooftop. ru:Eclipse Towers Category:Locations Category:Locations in GTA V Category:Properties in GTA Online Category:Skyscrapers Category:Buildings Category:Apartments in GTA Online Category:Safehouses Category:Safehouses in GTA Online Category:Locations in GTA V in Los Santos Category:Buildings in GTA V Category:Skyscrapers in GTA V